All is Fair in Love and War
by havenn
Summary: Which path is it, Hitomi? The knife flashed dangerously close. Which path?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is going to a be a very far-fetched story, but please bear with me. The ending result should be quite pleasing.

  


Chapter 1

  


A bead of sweat formed on Hitomi's perfectly shaped brown. Casually she wiped her creamy-white gloved hand over it, and concealed that unsightly blemish from the on-coming flocks of people. Her sky blue dress flawlessly made of nothing but the finest silk money could buy. The lace around her neck was itchy, and made her terribly hot, but she was not inclined to wear anything but this special dress on this special day.

  


She felt a hand lightly touch her thigh, and looked up silently. Cerulean blue eyes met her emerald ones, and a small smile played on the corners of her rosy lips. Although she didn't know why, she couldn't stare at this man for more than a moment without retreating to the window's view.

  


"You know, Hitomi," the man spoke, "I miss gazing at your impeccably beautiful face." Hitomi knew only to drop her head and allow her auburn hair to fall swiftly across her face. A large hand touched her chin and pulled her head around gently. "I really do, Mrs. Schezar." 

  


Before Hitomi could respond, the carriage hit a bump in the cobblestone road, and sent the man over a few spaces on the seat. He began yelling at the coachman's poor driving skills until the bumping ceased, and Hitomi was escorted out onto the civilian streets. Cheers arose from the multiplying crowds as Hitomi flashed them all a smile.

  


Quickly, she broke lose of her escorts grip, and walked to a small podium on a stoop that had been set up for her. The man from the carriage soon found a place next to her, and entwined his fingers through her gloved ones. "Fanelian citizens, the Princess of Fanelia has an announcement. Please form a circle around the podium as quickly as possible," boomed a voice, Hitomi believed to have been the coachman's.

  


"Ladies and Gentlemen," Hitomi spoke after a time, "I have come to bring news of a marriage in the royal house of Fanelia." A cheer arose from the crowd. "In fact, that marriage is mine." The cheer grew louder. "I am currently engaged to this man beside me, Mr. Allen Schezar, a Knight Caeli." The cheering was now a roar, and as she waited for it to quiet down, Hitomi noticed a lone man, leaning beside a building. He had unruly black hair, and venomous cinnamon eyes. For some reason she just couldn't look away; he was just too familiar.

  


"Correct, Hitomi?" Allen smiled down at her, as usually tended to do. 

  


"Ummm, I'm sorry-" she started.

  


"See? Polite, and willing to please a man in every way she can, right Hitomi?"

  


"Well, you see-" The announcement continued on like that, until Allen decided to head back to the castle.

  


"That went absolutely perfect, didn't it?" he remarked, smiling at himself in one of his many pocket mirrors.

  


"Yes, I suppose, if-" he cut her off, again.

  


"I thought it went great! I mean, did you see how excited the townspeople were for us?"

  


Yes, I-"

  


"There is 'I'm happy for you' and then there is 'Oh! You are going to be a great King and Queen', and that's what it was!"

  


"Yes, Allen," she shrugged. Rain had started to fall shortly after they sat down in the carriage, preparing to leave back for the castle. Hitomi let her eyes linger to where she had seen the raven-haired man, but he was no longer there. She didn't really expect to see him there, she just hoped to.

  


After a long time of being bounced along in the carriage, it stopped outside of a great marble wall, which was obviously the Fanelian Castle. Hitomi unlatched her door, and walked out into the pouring rain. The wind whipped her clothes around in a frenzied storm, as the water lashed every available part of her. She lifted her face to the sky and allowed the icy water to rush down her face and neck until she was carried out of the storms way by to broad arms.

  


"You mustn't stay in the rain like that, Hitomi," Allen scolded her, stooping to look her in the eyes. He wiped a strand of sopping wet hair out of her eyes. "What am I going to do with you?" Hitomi's eyes were glued to the floor. Allen was her elder, even as her fiancée, he was to be treated with respect.

  


"I'm sorry," murmured Hitomi from deep inside her throat. Quickly, she ran up the stone steps and down one of the many winding hallways to her chamber. Once inside, she leaned back against the door and caught her breath. There was suddenly a salty-tang in her mouth and she knew she was crying, although she didn't know why.

  


_So what if I like the rain, _she thought. _I shouldn't go crying just because he scolded me about it. It's no big deal, really. _After calming herself down a bit, she walked over to her mirror and began to undress herself. As she stood in her slip and corset, two hands clapped onto her bare shoulders. In quick reaction, she turned and covered herself with the little she was wearing.

  


It turned out to be Allen, and she knew she had to stand up before him, little or no clothing. As he straightened, he smiled in return. Her emerald orbs closed as he brushed the contours of her face with his hand. But it didn't stop there, as he began down her neck, and then down her--

  


_Rap, ti-tap, rat, t-tap. _Came from the oaken door. Allen grumbled deeply from inside his chest, and walked over to the door, slammed it open and left. Merle was the one 'rap, ti-tap-ing' at the door, and so she quietly walked in, and closed the door. Hitomi stood with her back to the mirror quivering.

  


"Uhhh..." Merle stammered, "let me help you with those wet things." About fifteen minutes later, Hitomi lay in a hot bath, and Merle sat on a stool beside it. "So you say you saw someone in the marketplace today?"

  


"Yes," Hitomi replied scrubbing her arms, "although I don't know who he is. He just looked familiar."

  


"Oh. Why don't you tell me what he looked like, and I'll see if I can help."

  


"Okay, he had black hair. It was really messy, and let's see. Oh! He had cinnamon-colored eyes, and, ummm-"

  


"_Him?"_

  


"Who?"

  


"Nothing. I thought you meant someone that, ummm. Nevermind anything I say. What am I but a, oh you know what I mean."

  


When Hitomi finished washing, Merle picked out a scarlet dress with rubies sewn in along the neckline, along with a pearl and ruby necklace. Merle put up Hitomi's hair in a tight bun and straightened out the ruffles in her dress. As the hour grew close, Merle escorted Hitomi down to the dinner table, and seated her across the table from the King.

  


"So, Hitomi," the King started, "I hear that Knight Caeli proposed to you his morning."

  


"Yes," Hitomi replied, not looking up from her plate as she ate her miniature chicken delicately.

  


"Do you fancy him?"

  


"Yes."

  


"Are you okay? You seem a bit distant tonight. Are things okay?"

  


"Yes. They are fine, I am just a little worn out from today, King Folken."

  


A/N: I realize it may be a little confusing at the moment, but please have faith in me. I will make in more clear in the next chapter I promise. The next chapter should also be longer, I hope. Please rate and review, flames welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: All I'm going say about the marriage between Allen and Hitomi is...ewww!! Yes, I am a fellow Allen hater, but it has to happen in order for...well, you'll see.

  


Chapter 2

  


Van sat in a damp alley as the rain poured down outside. All he could think about was that girl he had seen. He hadn't ever thought that Folken would be so stupid, much less, call her the Princess of Fanelia. Hopefully his brother knew what he was doing; things were changing, and they were going to change fast. Everything relied on Van, and it all relied on him becoming King. But how could he do that when he was sentenced to death and supposedly stranded in the Fanelian dungeons?

  


* * *

  


"Hitomi!" purred a high voice. "Hitomi, it's time to wake up! Oh, get up already!" Hitomi opened her eyes to become face to face with an overly-happy Merle. "Wakey wakey!" She groaned and pulled the blanket back over her head, but Merle ripped away the blanket so hard, Hitomi tumbled out of bed.

  


"Errghhhbbblmm," gasped Hitomi as she sat up. "I suppose that's one way to wake up." Hitomi eyed Merle with a glint of trouble glistening obviously in her eyes.

  


"Yes I suppose so," Merle began to back towards the door, quickly. "Breakfast is on the tab--" but she ran out the door and closed it to avoid the unidenified flying object aimed precisely at her head. Groaning, Hitomi stood up and walked to her closet.

  


"Hmmmm," she hummed quietly. After a moment's pondering, she decided she would wear the raven black dress that had ragged slips of red peering beneath the black lace fringed neckline. When she had dressed and washed, she sauntered down the halls of castle and to the dining room.

  


As usual, King Folken wasn't at the breakfast table, but the food was already served. That meant she should eat without him, as she generally did. She had no scheduled appointments for the day so she decided to go for a stroll in the gardens.

  


Hitomi walked for a while, and then situated herself underneath a large weeping willow. Reaching her hand deep inside the roots of the great tree, she grabbed the book she often stashed there. With her nose deep in a book, she didn't even notice the man sit beside her.

  


"Hello Mrs. Schezar," but it wasn't Allen.

  


* * *

  


Lost in his thoughts, Van had fallen asleep, and the bright morning sun reminded him of a missed meeting. Hoisting himself to his feet, he took off at a run towards the Fanelian Castle. When he reached the grounds, he slipped in past the guards, and snuck into the underground dungeons. Carefully, he placed the manacles over his feet and his wrists, but not completely closed.

  


He let his head drop to one side in a vain effort to pretend to be asleep. Not a moment later Folken walked into where Van lay, not mouthing a word until he sat in a crouch before him. "Are you ready to tell me yet, Brother?"

  


Van loked into his brother's cold eyes, and spoke quietly, yet icy. "Why have you brought her here?" Folken looked down and blinked a few times before returning a hard gaze.

  


"That is none of your business." Without a seconds pause Van replied.

  


"They will stop at nothing. Life means nothing to them."

  


"What the hell do you know!" A smile played on Van's lips; he had upset his brother. But his elation lasted but a moment as a hard hand slapped across his face. He was tempted to rub the spot of impact, but that would blow his cover; it wasn't worth it.

  


Folken shook his head in mock remorse, and walked back up the steps of the dungeon to leave. Van waited a long time until the door finally opened again. Merle poked her head in, looked around, and walked in swiftly. "You had me worried," she sobbed. Van smiled sullenly and released himself from the iron-clad manacles.

  


"He brought her here?" Van ignored Merle's condition. He needed answers and he needed them now.

  


"Yes..."

  


"Do you know why?"

  


"Actually, I think--"

  


"Do you _know?"_

  


"I'm sorry." Van hung his head in dismay.

  


"Where is she now?"

  


"In the gardens, I believe, but you can't do this!"

  


"Merle," he soothed uncomfortably, "you and I agreed. I must."

  


"You must." She was sobbing even harder now. Van readied himself to leave. "But, you must promise me something."

  


"What is it Merle?"

  


"Don't love her." Van looked away but with a quick nod he escaped the dungeon and therefore began his escapade. Merle had collapsed in a fit of tears, but she knew that he had to go. And she had to cover. Only then would there be a slim chance of Fanelia's survival.

  


"Oh Hitomi!" called a voice from upstairs. Merle stopped crying immediately. Her eyes glazed as she looked toward the window. Leather boots walked past the tiny opening of the window. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes.

  


"He's looking for her," she whispered. "Allen."

  


A/N: Okay, so I lied. This chapter isn't longer, and it isn't easier to understand, but oh well. Sorry! I _hope _to make the next chapter longer and more understandable. The next chapter is fluffy and Dilandau-y! Yay! Please review, thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm really feeling sick, and I'm sorry I haven't been writing for a while I know! But I had time to think this up while being sick. (It's sort of a preview of the next chapter, and I'll replace this chapter with a real one when I'm better.)

_I'm Standing on a bridge   
I'm waiting in the dark   
I thought that you'd be here by now   
There's nothing but the rain   
No footsteps on the ground   
I'm listening but there's no sound _

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home   
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
but I... I'm with you _

_I'm looking for a place   
searching for a face   
is anybody here I know   
cause nothings going right   
and everything's a mess   
and no one likes to be alone _

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home   
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
but I... I'm with you_

_Oh why is everything so confusing   
maybe I'm just out of my mind   
yea yea yea _

_It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
but I... I'm with you _

_Take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you…_

…And then Van grabbed Hitomi's hand and kissed her…

AN: Yeah…sorry to leave it like that, but I did say it was a preview! Review if you like, heh.


End file.
